Finally
by hhwgv
Summary: When Dean finally leaves Sam and Kevin alone for a few days they get some much-needed alone time. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


Sam let out a sigh of relief when his brother finally left the bunker. He hadn't really been paying attention to what Dean was saying, something about going with Crowley for a few days, he'd already been thinking about the quality alone time he and Kevin would have in Dean's absence. He knew that Dean said something about making sure Kevin stayed focused on the angel tablet and Sam had nodded, assuring Dean that he would, knowing it was a total lie.

He did his best not to run to his room. It had been far too long since he and Kevin had been alone and Sam was aching to show off the most recent gift the prophet had bought him. Sam practically tore his clothes off, he was getting hard just thinking about having Kevin pressed against him.

When he got to Kevin's room he didn't even bother knocking. He barged in, slamming the door behind him. Kevin's facial expression went from surprise to confusion to pure lust in a matter of seconds and he threw the game controller in his hand to the floor. He licked his lips in anticipation while his eyes scanned Sam's body hungrily. They stopped on Sam's cock, which was trapped behind a layer of frilly pink lace. The sight was almost overwhelming.

Kevin quickly took his shirt off as he crossed the room to where Sam was standing. He pulled the taller man down towards him, kissing him greedily. "Fuck," he mumbled against the hunter's lips, palming his cock through the delicate lace. The prophet pressed their lips together, his tongue darting into Sam's mouth as his hands slid around to his ass, grinding their hips together. He didn't notice am undoing the zipper on his jeans until his boxers were being pushed down and Sam's fingers were gently tracing up the shaft of his cock.

The older man kissed along Kevin's jaw line while his hands teased the prophet's cock with light, barely-there touches. Sam began to kiss down Kevin's chest when the smaller man tangled a hand in his hair, pulling him up so he could kiss his lips. "The bed. Now," he growled, the forceful tone making Sam's cock twitch.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, watching eagerly as Kevin stepped out of his pants and boxers and came towards him. The smaller man pushed Sam backwards and straddled his hips, leaning over to connect their lips in a rough kiss. He rolled his hips against Sam's lace-clad cock, relishing the moan it earned from the man beneath him.

Kevin licked and nipped at Sam's golden skin as he slid down his torso, loving the way he would cry out when he bit down a little bit harder. The prophet took his time, making sure there would be marks on the hunter's stomach and chest afterwards. Kevin mouthed at Sam's cock through the lace, tracing his tongue across the growing spot of pre-cum that was soaking the pretty pink panties. He left wet kisses on Sam's inner thighs, looking up at Sam's face and smirking at the desperate look he found there.

The younger man licked his lips as he slipped his finger underneath the string of lace that was nestled in his partner's ass. He pushed Sam's knees back, making a mental note of just how hot the hunter was when he was on display like this. Kevin sunk to his knees beside the bed, pulling the lace to the side before dragging his tongue down the crack of Sam's ass. Sam let out soft sighs as Kevin's tongue worked his hole, moaning when he slowly started to press his finger in as well.

It wasn't long before Sam was begging to feel Kevin's cock, writhing in pleasure as the prophet thrust his fingers in and out of his body. Sam was so enthralled by the sensations that he didn't notice Kevin standing up so he could pull his fingers out and quickly replace them with his cock. He completely buried himself in the hunter in one hard thrust. He gave Sam little time to adjust before he pulled his hips back and snapped them forwards.

The room was full of the sounds of skin slapping skin and Sam's loud groans as Kevin thrust his hips in and out at a quick pace. Kevin could tell Sam was close, his body was tensing and his breathing was ragged, so he slammed his hips forwards harder, the tip of his cock brushing against the hunter's prostate as he did so. Sam cried out Kevin's name as he came, his cum caught by the pink lace. The prophet continued to fuck Sam through his orgasm, a loud moan escaping his lips at the feeling of Sam's ass clenching around his cock. He only had a few more thrusts in him before he stilled, shooting his load into Sam's tight ass.

Once he had come down from his high, Kevin licked at the cum that was oozing through the lace before he slowly peeled the soiled panties off of Sam, cleaning the hunter's cock with his tongue. Sam moaned and pulled the smaller man up towards his chest, tasting himself on Kevin's lips when they kissed.

"I'm assuming Dean's gone," Kevin murmured as he lay on Sam's chest. Sam nodded, still trying to catch his breath, and Kevin asked, "How long?"

"A few days," Sam grinned. He kissed the prophet and turned them over so he had the smaller man pinned beneath him on the bed, his hands sliding over his smooth skin.


End file.
